Problem: Solve for $x$ : $8\sqrt{x} - 4 = 10\sqrt{x} + 6$
Answer: Subtract $8\sqrt{x}$ from both sides: $(8\sqrt{x} - 4) - 8\sqrt{x} = (10\sqrt{x} + 6) - 8\sqrt{x}$ $-4 = 2\sqrt{x} + 6$ Subtract $6$ from both sides: $-4 - 6 = (2\sqrt{x} + 6) - 6$ $-10 = 2\sqrt{x}$ Divide both sides by $2$ $\frac{-10}{2} = \frac{2\sqrt{x}}{2}$ Simplify. $-5 = \sqrt{x}$ The principal root of a number cannot be negative. So, there is no solution.